Snow Globe Scene
by mosherocks4
Summary: A snowy night, and a sealing kiss. They make for the perfect snow globe scene. FLUFF Dedicated to MissCandyDreamer.


**First I'd like to say, sorry this is late! I've been busy and I haven't had a whole lot of time to work on Wishlist gifts. **

**Dedicated to: MissCandyDreamer (on youtube). I hope you like this little Gavi Fanfic! :D Merry (late) Christmas! **

* * *

><p>Snow fell to the ground soundlessly as many people walked through the streets of magnolia. Couples, families, and groups of friends. No one was alone that night, not even the dark haired man who preferred the company of no one but himself. He too walked down the snowy streets, holding onto the hand of his petite friend.<p>

"It's so beautiful tonight Gajeel-Kun!" the small girl announced in delight. Her cheeks were lightly dusted pink as well as her nose. The man, Gajeel grinned, thinking the same thing.

"I love winter." The girl added, holding out her hand to catch a falling snowflake.

"Winter's nice." Gajeel said, copying his friends' gesture. The two stood in the middle of the street, holding out their hands, waiting for the frozen water to land into one of their palms.

A snowflake fell and landed on their conjoined hands. Both Gajeel and his small friend looked down at their hands and watched as the snowflake melted and dripped down their fingers. Soft laughter came from the girl, her face slightly more pink than it was minutes ago.

"What's so funny Levi?" Gajeel asked curiously. Levi giggled more and shook her head.

"Nothing really..." She smiled, her green eyes sparked from the lights that hung around the town.

Gajeel stared at her for a moment and decided that she was a strange girl. However, she was the only one he'd ever speak to about anything un-mission related. There was just something about her that drew him to the tiny girl. He wasn't sure what it was, her politeness maybe? How she cared for him? Nonetheless, she wasn't just a girl to him. She was much more.

"Gajeel-Kun, what are you thinking about?" Levi asked. The two had begun walking again. The dark haired man chuckled and glanced down at the girl.

"Always the curious one, aren't you?"

"Always." She giggled.

The two passed shops and homes that were decked out in colourful lights and decorations for the upcoming holidays. Gajeel smiled at them, feeling as if in some ways Levi was like the lights. Bright and warm.

"So?" The small girl persisted. The dark haired man chuckled and winked down at Levi.

"You."

Levi's already pink cheeks turned a bright red.

"W-What?" She laughed nervously.

"I'm thinking about you." He stopped and grinned down at his blushing friend. Levi's face was a deep red and embarrassment was clear in her eyes.

"W-what do you mean? W-why?" She asked. He tone was still nervous.

Gajeel's facial expression turned serious.

"You're all I ever think about Levi. I can't focus on anything because somehow it always reminds me of you. On missions I always think about how much better it would be if you were there with me. I think I might..." Gajeel confessed, trailing off at the end.

"You might?" Levi spoke quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I think I might love you." He admitted. The tears in Levi's eyes fell down her cheeks.

"No, I don't think it. I DO love you Levi." Gajeel's voice was sure and proud. His eyes were soft and a smile took over his lips.

"I...I don't know what to say..." Levi said her voice still quiet and a little shaky. Her face had returned to its usual colour, and only a small pink blush dusted her wet cheeks.

"Say I didn't just make a fool of myself." Gajeel joked, hoping he didn't just admit his deepest secret to be rejected by the only person he's ever let into his life.

"Y-you didn't" Levi laughed.

"So?" It was Gajeel's turn to persist.

"I love you too." Levi answered sheepishly, her face darkening as she spoke. Gajeel's heart skipped a few beats and a small blush of relief appeared on his face.

"That's good to hear." He chuckled, earning a small laugh from Levi. The two stood in front of one another in silence. The snow continued to fall, making the scene seem almost like one you'd find in a snow globe.

Minutes passed and the air grew thinner with cold.

"Uh Lev, maybe we shou-" Gajeel's sentence was cut in half because of Levi's lips covering his. The small girl stood on her tip toes, holding onto the dark haired boys' chest for support.

Their first kiss ended quickly and when the small girl pulled away both their faces were a rosy colour.

"I'm sorry...I just felt like...a kiss would seal the deal." The girl laughed. Her laugh rung through the street and through Gajeel's ears. He stood slightly baffled that she'd taken the first move. Pushing the thought away he grinned and pulled the tiny girl close to him.

"I think two will make sure the seal doesn't break." He winked and leaned down towards Levi's mouth, sealing their confessions with a double kiss.

'_A perfect snow globe scene.'_ Gajeel chuckled to himself, savouring the first moment of their blossoming relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>So Typical of a cheesy ending :P hehe. I thought it was cute. sorry for Gajeel's OOC-ness! D: I didn't mean for that to happen, but I think he'd act all sweet towards his little Levi ;) <strong>

**I hope you liked it MissCandyDreamer! :)**

**- mosherocks4 / Kris**


End file.
